Becoming a Cullen
by SammyCullen22
Summary: * One shot * See what happens when Edward and his family are away hunting for the weekend and Bella decides that it's time to tell Charlie about the engagment.


This was it, today was the day; I don't know why I was so scared I mean he's my dad. I sat on my bed as I braided my long wet hair looking nervously over at the small silver engagement ring Edward gave me a few months ago. I decided to tell my dad today whilst Edward and his family were away hunting for the weekend. I had been sitting on my bed for twenty minutes just contemplating how I was going to break the news to my father.

This is it, I said to myself as I swallowed all my fears, climbed up from my bed and placed the ring on my left ring finger. I walked slowly from my room down the stairs and into the living room.

"Heyy dad." I said catching his attention before taking a seat on the couch across from him.

"Hey Bells what's up?" My dad asked as he muted the sound coming from the tv.

"I've got some big news." I said as I toyed with my thumbs causing the ring on my finger to glisten in the light and my dad to gasp.

I didn't know what to say so I just sat in silence as I watched my dad's face get redder and redder.

"Is that…" My dad started but trailed of at the end.

"Yes it's an engagement ring." I said causing my dad to snap.

"How could you?" My dad hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"Be so irresponsible." My dad yelled causing anger to flare up inside me.

"Irresponsible, how am I being irresponsible dad, I'm marrying the man I love, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." I said as I stood up so as to be face to face with my dad.

"Bella you're eighteen you have no idea what you want." My dad yelled.

"Oh so when you and mom were eighteen and expecting me that was alright but this, this isn't." I yelled back at my father even though I knew this was a touchy subject.

"ISABELLE MARIE SWAN!" My dad yelled only fuelling my now out of control anger.

"What, what are you gonna do dad? I love Edward and I'm marrying him no matter what you say." I yelled back.

"Well if you marry him then you are no longer my daughter." My dad yelled causing me to gasp.

"What?" I asked taken aback by my father's harsh words.

"You heard me, if you choose to marry Edward then go I don't want you living under my roof; you have five minutes to pack you things and go." MY dad hissed causing the tears to build up in my eyes.

"Fine." I said as I ran upstairs and grabbed the duffle back Alice gave me from under the bed and started filling it with things; I grabbed the framed photo of Edward and I off my dresser and held it to my heart before placing it in my bag, I also did the same with the only photo I owned of mom, dad and me all together and placed that in my bag, I also grabbed a few books and some of my clothes before taking one last look at my room and making my way downstairs. I looked on the side table and the keys to my beloved truck were nowhere to be seen; I guess he was taking that to.

I quickly slipped on my coat and pulled up my hood before heading out into the cold dark rainy night. As I started down the long dark empty road the tears spilled over and a slight whimper escaped my lips. I had no real destination in mind nowhere to go; I don't know when or if I ever truly decided but something in my subconscious had led me to where I stood right now; the Cullen mansion.

As I slowly walked down the path and took a seat on the front porch steps the tears continued to stream down my cheeks. My mind told me to get up and sit on the porch seat out of the rain because the Cullen's wouldn't be home for hours but I couldn't get my legs to cooperate.

I don't know how long I had been asleep before I suddenly felt the icy cold touch of somebody lifting me up and carrying me inside. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Edward had carried me up to his room.

"Bella love, go to sleep." Edward whispered as he tucked me into bed, lay down beside me and started humming my lullaby.

**Sunday **

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself lying in Edward's room all alone. I looked across the room to see my duffle bag lying on the ground and suddenly all the memory of last night came flooding back and the tears started to spill over.

"Bella love..." Edward said panic coating his silky velvet voice. "What's wrong?" Edward continued as he rushed over and pulled me onto his knee.

I didn't know what to say so I just buried my face into Edward's chest as the tears continued to flow.

"Shhhhshhh." Edward said as he slowly rubbed soothing circles on the small of my back.

"S-s-sorry." I said as I whipped the tears from my eyes.

"Don't be silly Bella my love you have nothing to apologize for." Edward said as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

After a few minutes of silence Edward placed his finger unde my chin and tilted my head up so he was looking into my eyes. "Bella sweetie, what happened last night?" Edward asked.

I looked down into my lap and started twirling the engagement ring around on my finger. "Bella?" Edward asked again as he took my hands in his.

"Well, I told my dad about the engagement…" I started in a barely audible whisper. "And then he said I was no longer his daughter, and kicked me out of the house." I said as a single tear trickled down my cheek.

"Oh sweetie." Edward said as he carefully whipped the tears before pulling me into a hug.

"Come on love, Esme's got breakfast ready for you down stairs." Edward said as he hopped up from the bed, took me by the hand and led the way down into the kitchen.

"Here you go Sweetie." Esme said as she placed a plate of eggs on the table in front of me.

"Th-th-thanks." I whispered knowing that Esme would hear me.

"Look sweetie…" Esme said as she crouched down besides. "I know it's hard but were all here for you." Esme continued.

"Thank you." I whispered as I pulled Esme into a hug.

As hard as it was to lose my father, I knew I could get through this with the support of the Cullen's.

"This'll be great Bells…" Emmett said as he pulled me into a big bear hug. "You're a Cullen now baby!"


End file.
